Wonderland
by Minunlike
Summary: Won't you please die for me?


My name is Alice.

I live in a big city called Roppongi, and I've spent my entire life there. I don't have many friends, but some of the other people living here play with me sometimes, so I'm happy. Plus I have my uncles, Mister Red and Mister Black. They're super nice to me, and they always play with me when I ask them to. I really love them a lot!

* * *

There aren't a lot of people here. I get bored sometimes, and the people here say they're too busy to play with me. Even Mister Red and Mister Black have things they have to do to keep the city a safe place. They tell me they have to work hard making the barrier to keep all the bad, scary monsters away. I wish they would play with me more, but I'm happy they're doing so much to keep me safe so we can keep playing together.

Mister Black said that I can help bring more people into the city so they can live here and be happy. He said that all I had to do was ask them to die, and they could come live here and play with me forever and ever. I'll do my best to make sure that lots of people come to the city, and then I'll be happy, and Mister Black will be happy too.

* * *

One time I was talking with a boy that I play with a lot. But then, he started talking about his "parents". I didn't know what a "parents" was, so I asked him. He said that parents are people who take care of you and who love you, and that you usually have two of them. I knew that Mister Red and Mister Black must be my parents.

So I went to Mister Red and asked him "You and Mister Black are my parents, right?". But then he told me that I don't have any parents. I got angry at him because he didn't love me and then I started crying. But then he hugged me and told me that he and Mister Black will always love me, and then I wasn't angry or sad anymore.

I'll always love them too! They're the best uncles in the whole wide world!

* * *

Today I played down in the basement, and I was running up and down the long hallways when I found a door that I didn't see before. Inside the door there was a tiny hallway that kept going around and around. I made myself dizzy running back and forth through it, but it was fun.

Then, at the end of the hall there was a tiny little treasure chest! I opened it and found a pretty glass jar. It had blue mist coming out of it, and when I looked inside, I couldn't see the bottom. I went back to Mister Red's office so I could show him what I found.

Mister Red smiled when he saw me come in. I showed him the jar, smiling because I knew he would think it was pretty too. But then he got angry and yelled at me! He told me to get that thing away from him right now. He was so scary that I couldn't move, and then I started to cry again. When he saw me crying, he stopped being angry and came to comfort me. He said he was sorry for yelling at me, but that I shouldn't go near that jar ever again. Then, one of his assistants came and took the jar away.

I still wonder why Mister Red hates that jar so much. But as long as he isn't mad at me anymore, I'm happy.

* * *

I was playing by myself when an older kid walked up to me. His friends looked pretty scary, and I couldn't stop staring at the tall one with the long trenchcoat and the funny glasses. He got annoyed and shouted at me, and I laughed because it was funny that a big tough guy like him could get so worked up because of a little girl. Then they all said goodbye and left.

A little while later, they came back, but this time the tough guy wasn't with them, and there was a girl with them now. The big kid, the one with the weird computer-thingy on his arm, smiled at me and said hello, while his friends looked at him like he was crazy. I liked him, though, and I wanted him to be my friend, so I invited him to meet Mister Red and Mister Black upstairs. He said that sounded like fun, and he and his friends followed me up to Mister Red's office.

The guy at the door wouldn't let them in at first, but I made absolutely sure that he did. When Mister Red met them, he liked them too, and invited them to stay for as long as they wanted. Then I asked the big kid to go and buy me a Hiranya. I didn't really need it, but I knew that if he was really my friend, he would go and buy one for me anyway.

* * *

I waited and waited, and then he finally came back with my Hiranya. I was so happy that he went out and bought it just for me! I jumped up and down and thanked him a whole bunch of times, and he just laughed and said it was no big deal. Now I knew for sure that I wanted him to be with me forever and ever. So I asked him to please die so he could stay here and play with me some more. But then his smile was gone, and he just shook his head and said he couldn't do that. Hearing him say that made me so mad, so I kept calling him a big meanie over and over again, and soon I was crying so much that I could barely talk.

Then Mister Red came over to see what was wrong. I told him that the big kid wouldn't die for me, and he said it was all right, and that he would grant my wish. But then the big kid pulled something out and held it in front of him. It was the tiny glass jar!

Suddenly, Mister Red started screaming, and the mist covered him, and then he was gone.

Mister Red was gone...

I couldn't stop screaming and crying. I yelled at the big kid and asked him why he had to take Mister Red away. He just looked at me and said that it was what had to be done. He looked really sad when he said it.

Then, he started to get blurry. Pretty soon, I couldn't see him anymore, and I started to feel sleepy...

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a place I didn't recognize. But Mister Red was there, and all of my friends from the city were there too. Mister Red told me that Mister Black would be here soon, so I shouldn't worry. He said that this is our new home, and that we'll all be very happy here.

And I know that someday, the big kid will come here too. So I'll stay here and wait for him, and when he comes back we can play together again.


End file.
